The Reunion
by presleybue
Summary: Years ago, Emmett McCarthy & Rosalie Witlock were high- school sweethearts. They we considered the hottest couple at their school. He was captain of their school's football team & she was captain of their Cheer-leading squad. After school, they went their separate ways until five years later, when their old school has a reunion. Will this be their second chance at love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone, I hope you all like my new story, **__**The Reunion,**__** it's based on Emmett & Rose, & it's for a fan who asked me to do a story this couple a while back, but don't worry, I'm still going to finish the True Blood & Twilight crossover story. **_

_**So this story is about...Years ago, when Emmett & Rose were in high-school, they were considered the hottest couple in hottest couple. They were both sexy on their own, with Emmett's dark brown hair, masculine, ruggedly handsome features & his large, muscular build & Rose's long blonde hair, delicate features, tall, hour glass build, a real model type of body with slightly larger breasts, nicely rounded hips & those long, long, slender legs that had every boy in school panting after her. He was the captain of their school's football team, while she was captain of the cheer leading squad. A match forever in the making right? Wrong, upon graduation, they went their separate ways, him to play professional football & her to a major modeling & then later, an acting career. With such busy lives, eventually they just lost touch & split apart, but now, five years later, their old school is having a reunion for their class, will love bloom again for this pair of star crossed lovers, or will their love be just a fond memory of the past?**_

_The Reunion_

**_Five years earlier..._**

_A young, beautiful teenage girl, with blonde, shoulder length hair, delicate features with hazel eyes & long lashes,& a body most girls wished they had, laid in the back of an old pick up truck, with her long-time boyfriend, Emmett McCarthy. He was hot, sexy, a big guy with an even bigger heart & the young girl felt very lucky that he had chosen her to be his girl. He was captain of their school's football team, while she was captain of their cheer-leading squad. Everyone thought they were the perfect the couple & would end up marrying & even though I wanted that to, I knew that I also had other dreams I wanted to fulfill before I got married. Emmett understood that, he had his own dreams to fulfill, he wanted to be a big time football player while I wanted to be a model & maybe later on an actor._

_"Rose...," says Emmett, pulling me away from my thoughts. The girl named Rose, looks up at his handsome face, a smile curving her lips as he pulls her closer against his body. "Mm?" she asks, as the snuggles closer. "What are you thinking about that's got you so far away," he ask with a grin. "Just about us, & how far apart our lives will take us." says the girl with a soft sigh. _

_He stares deeply into my eyes, his filled with the love he has for me & says, "No matter how far apart we will be, we can work it out baby, I love you."_

_She smiles up at him, her eyes hopeful as she says, "I hope your right, Emmy Bear..."_

_**Five years later...**_

_**Rose's point of view**_

_ The flash of light from a camera, shakes me from my thoughts, bringing me back to the present. I'm standing in a pale pink, satin gown, it was sleek, falling to my feet that were uncased in satin heels. The gown was in an old 50's creation with thin straps to hold it on my shoulders. It had a low, scooped front, showing off my cleavage, no bra, the back dipped low, showing bare skin to just above my ass. Letting the sides of my breast show, just a gold, thin chain, kept it from showing everyone in the studio my entire breasts, to which I was extremely thankful. My long hair was swept up into a french-twist, with just a few tendrils framing my face. My lips were painted a red color with a smokey eyed look to my eyes._

_I was here to do a movie, but for the life of me, I could not remember the name of the movie. I have done so many in the past year that I just lost count. Some would say my life was perfect, I had the flashy clothes, flashy cars, stared in one movie after another, got dates with the hottest & sexiest men in Hollywood, & for awhile I was happy. I even forgot about the heartbreak of loosing Emmett all those years ago, but then, yesterday in the mail, I got a letter from my old high school, telling me about a reunion for my graduation class, & it brought it all back, how we met & fell in love, then the heartbreak of it slipping away as our lives grew to far for us to keep up._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's an Emmett & Rosalie story request, I hope you all like it. I don't own Twilight or the characters. Now onto the next chapter..._**

_The Reunion_

**_Five years earlier..._**

_Emmett McCarthy had just broken up with his latest girlfriend of the month, when he first saw her, Rosalie Hale, the new captain of the school's cheer-leading squad. Damn was she fine, long legs that looked forever long, legs that could squeeze a man nicely as he thrusts hard & fast inside that sweet little package. Hips that made him want to grip them tightly as he fucked her hard, & don't get him started on those breasts of hers, fuck they were just mouthwatering to say the least, but Emmett quickly realized, that Rosalie wasn't like all the other girls who let him fuck them & throw them away. No, Rosalie was special, aside from being beautiful, she was smart, funny, sarcastic, wouldn't take no shit from anyone, including Emmett. First time he tried to grab her ass, she kneed him in the balls, told him her body was not his to touch & as long as he thought of girls as just a pair of legs with a pussy, it would stay like that. She then left him to fall to the ground, holding his balls as he rolled in pain..._

**_Five years later..._**

_"Hey coach!" someone shouted, dragging me out of my thought's as I turned to see who had called me, it was a young boy, Adam Sinclair, he was only 13, but already had the build to be a football player._

_He reminded me a lot of myself at that age, so eager to play football, a game that both my dad & myself loved to play, but he long gone now, passed away before getting the chance to see me play professionally. Though only got to play for about three years before a huge quater-back landed on my knee, crushing it & ending my football career, but it's all good, got a call from my old middle-school coach, in my home town, while I was recuperating, telling me he was going to retire & wanted to now if I would I want to coach his team. I happily agreed & my mom would be happy that I would be near her, as well as my younger sister, Bella, who was now married to Jasper Whitlock, her high-school sweetheart. She was an elementary school in our town's grade school & Jasper was a History teacher at the high school. So yeah, I was happy to go back to be with my family._

_At first, it was a lot of work, with physical therapy, but then afterwards I was able to move my stuff back home & found a small house that was close to my mom & sister's places._

_I started coaching the week after I got settled & I loved it. It was awesome teaching these kids about a sport that I loved. Kept me so busy that I forgot or just chose not to think about my first love, Rosalie Hale, or how we ended it because of our busy lives. That was until yesterday, when I got a letter from my old high-school, saying it was time for my classes five year reunion, since then, the old memories started running through my head._

_Again, I hear Adam calling me, asking me if I was alright, & knew I got lost in my thoughts again & mentally shook myself free as I said, "Yeah, just lost in my thoughts, kid." I then clapped my hands as I said, "We ready to play football guys?"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for liking this story, I don't own Twilight. Now onto the next chapter.**_

_The Reunion_

**_Five years later..._**

_He continued to chase after Rosalie, using his usual tactics to get girls & receiving the harsh treatment from her each time, & each time, she would say, "My time, & my body are special, your not worth either, my time or my body, your to much of a playboy so go find yourself another slut to play with, for I'm not into playing your kind of game." She would then leave him._

_Eventually though, he began to see how he treated other girls was wrong as his feelings for Rosalie, began growing into love, not just lustful, & he began to realize that she wasn't like the girls he played with & threw away later. He saw that Rosalie was different, she was kind to other's, didn't just hang with the popular crowd._

_He then began to change himself as he continued his efforts to get her. He stopped trying to grab her ass, showing her the respect she deserved instead, & actually having conversations with her that didn't have anything to do with trying to get with her. He even asked her for help for math, because he heard she was good at it._

_Soon his efforts paid off & she finally agreed to go out with him._

**_Five years later..._**

_Six hours of finishing five scenes for my newest movie, & forty five minuets for pictures & smiles for the press outside, I was in the back of a shiny black limo as my driver, Frank, drove me to my house. It wasn't a huge house like most star's places in L.A., but it was big, with six bedrooms, plus the one I use for my own bedroom. One I use for my personal office, the others I as guest rooms for when my family visited. _

_Now, I'm sitting on my long, pale blue, corner couch, holding the invitation as memories of high-school & Emmett McCarthy floated through my mind. I wondered, as I sometimes did when I along in bed & when I would let myself think of him, if he ever regretted how we grew apart, if he ever wished it ended different, that we never parted the way we did. I wonder what he's doing now, whether he got married & had kids, I hoped so for his sake, I knew he always loved kids & wanted some of his own one day. _

_I sighed as I placed the invitation down on the glass table in front of me, as the phone rang & when I picked it up, heard, "Damn girl, you to busy to pick up a phone to call your favorite sister?!"_

_"Alice, your my only sister," I say with a laugh, a smile curving my lips, as I hear my little sister on the other end._

_"Whatever," says Alice excitedly as she continues, "So, Jasper tells me that your class is having a reunion at the old high-school, mom wanted me to call to see if you were going so she could make up your old room."_

_I bit my lip at the question, not sure yet if I was going or not. "I don't know yet, Alice, I've got this movie I'm working on, plus a photo shoot coming up."_

_"Damn, Rosalie, we never get to see you anymore, even when we get to come up to see you, your always working." says Alice with a sigh. "Can't you get time off to come visit your family?"_

_At her words I really felt bad that I don't get to see them as much as I'd like to. I sighed as I said, "Alice, I will work something out, I promise, go ahead & tell mom I will be coming." I then had to pull the phone away from my ear as my sister, squeals into it. "Damn, Al, lower the tone will you?"_

_"Oh gosh, I can't help it, this will be so awesome! The old gang will be back together, WOOT!" Says Alice excitedly, & I had to laugh at her, she may have been younger then me, but she ways hanging out with me & my friends & they loved her as well._

_After she calmed down a bit, we talked some about other things, & eventually she started talking about Emmett, about how his knee got busted up three years ago, & how he took over coaching the old football team._

_I was in shock at her words, never knowing anything about Emmett's accident. We were still talking about that time, until one day he called, telling me our lives were just to different now, & it would be best we go our separate ways. I remember sitting on my couch in a stupor as tears ran down my cheeks, I don't even remember hanging up the phone. I eventually hung with Alice, still thinking about what she said & thought, "Could that be why he broke it off with me?"_


End file.
